There Is No Black And White Only Grey
by HarryPotter1996
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter discovers he is being lied to and manipulated by the only people he ever loved? No. No more of this. Harry turns to the only person he knows who won't lie to him. But where will that lead him? [ Full summary inside. Warnings - Slash in later chapters. Possibly Mpreg. Haven't decided yet. Takes 2 chapters for Drarry to come ]
1. The Oncoming Storm

**Disclaimer : I do not own anything except the clothes on my back and the story line. Harry Potter and all things affiliated with it belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary : What happens when Harry Potter discovers he is being lied to and manipulated by the only people he ever loved? No. No more of this. Harry turns to the only person he knows who won't lie to him. But where will that lead him? Will he follow the path of the light, the only path he's ever truly known, even though they abandoned him and let him be abused, or turn to the dark where they offer him everything he could ever want, including his first crush.**

**Warnings : There will be mentions of some rape and child abuse. If this is offensive in any way, please do not read. Pairings - RL/TR!LV, LM/SS, HP/DM. Weasley!bashing (Not Fred or George. Bill and charlie don't come into this story), Dumbles!bashing, Ron!bashing, Hermione!bashing.**

**Word count : 2,999 (chapter).  
Word count : 2,999 (whole).**

**Rating : M. If you find any of the above offensive, please don't read.**

* * *

Harry Potter had not had the best life. He had been placed in the care of magic hating muggles, by a man who claimed to be so firmly in the light, he could've been in the centre of the sun. Unbeknownst to Harry, being placed with the Dursley's, went against his parents strict wishes that, had his parents died, he was to be placed with his Godfather, Sirius Black. If Sirius was an any way unavailable, he was to be placed in the care of either Remus Lupin or Severus Snape. The only people to know of these wishes were the Potters, excluding the youngest, Albus Dumbledore and the goblins. The goblins, however, could do nothing as Albus proclaimed himself as Harry's guardian. He placed the child in the care of his relatives, knowing full well Harry would be abused for who he was. And abused Harry was.

When Harry's magic first reacted against his Uncle to save him - when little Harry was only four years old - his Uncle beat him senseless in rage. For as long as Harry could remember, he was treated like a slave. Cooking and cleaning from as soon as he was tall enough to reach everything. Whenever Harry did anything wrong, or was late in one of his chores, his uncle would beat him. It happened so frequently, he began to expect the pain if he did something wrong. Even at Hogwarts, the most esteemed school for witchcraft and wizardry, he still expected the pain for any of his wrong doings.

When Harry first entered the Great Hall in his first year, wearing clothes that were miles to big for him, being the skinniest child there, his Avada Kedavra green eyes lacking life and light, it brought a gleam of satisfaction to the Headmaster's twinkling blue eyes. He knew that this poor broken boy would be easy to bend to his will. He knew that, give the boy even the smallest amount of attention and affection, and he would do anything for the grandfatherly man.

His summers were all the same. He would get picked up at Kings Cross station by his whale of an Uncle and cousin, and his horse-faced Aunt and be taken home. His trunk and wand would be locked in the shed outside to prevent him from doing anything freakish. His owl would only be let out once a week, and it frustrated said owl. Harry would be expected to do everything once more and would be beaten into submission. It happened until the summer of his seventeenth birthday, until something in him finally snapped.

The summer of Harry Potter's sixth year was a strange one. His seventeenth birthday was fast approaching and, having heard rumors, he was dreading it. Harry had been told that on a witch or wizard's seventeenth birthday, they came into their magical inheritance. Most didn't encounter any changes. Some encountered a rise in their magical energy. The last, a small but constant amount of people, came into a creature inheritance. Harry Potter was one of the latter. He had absolutely no idea what was in store for him when the clock struck midnight. Little did he know, his transformation would not only be painful, but leave him looking a lot different.

When the clock struck midnight, Harry's shrill shriek filled the air. Luckily for him, he had erected a silencing barrier around his room to prevent his 'family' from hearing any possible nightmares that could plague him. His back arched off the bed, a burning spreading through his veins. His bones crumbled into dust, then reformed into stronger, sturdier structure. His muscles rippled as they grew to cover his no longer fragile bones. His ears became pointed at the tips and his hair grew longer. His magic rippled around him in the air, crackling softly. His magic affected him more greatly than any other witches or wizards. It fixed his eye sight for him, and healed all his scars, except his famous lightning scar. His magic made him lift off his bed, hovering about a foot above it. His form grew taller and he was no longer the five foot five boy he was. He was now a six foot tall man.

When Harry awoke the next morning, it was with a stiffness in his muscles and bones. He sat up slowly, and was about to reach for his glasses when he realised he could see perfectly fine without them. Harry was of course, confused. Rising from his bed, he cast a quick wandless tempus charm, which he had perfected over the years. When he saw it was only 4:05AM, he decided to risk a shower and rushed into the bathroom. The hot water washed over his body, relaxing him. With a confused look over his shoulder, he noticed his hair was no longer short and unmanageable. It now flowed down to his waist in gorgeous little curls and there were no knots in sight.

Upon returning to his bedroom, he pondered everything that had happened to him in his life, his new favourite pastime. _Of course I am how I am. Anybody would end up like this if they had been abused by their only family for their entire life. Then to find out that I have been manipulated by that sad old goat. It makes my blood burn. I have only two options. I can join the dark side, or I can reclaim a third, unbiased side in this war. A side that sides, not with Voldemort, and definitely not with that old codger, Dumbledore. Well, I have a whole month to decide. But, even if I did decide to side with Voldemort, how would I go about doing it. I could send a letter to Snape but, would he even take me seriously? I highly doubt it._

_What are Voldemort's goals in this war? Maybe if I could arrange a meeting with him, somehow and ask him. Me? A seventeen year old boy. Yeah right. Like I could actually side with the Dark Lord. He wouldn't take me seriously. He'd think me a spy, and torture me. I could convince him. But how.._

Harry was interrupted from his musing by a tapping on his window by an elegant black owl. He crossed his room to the window slowly, curious but wary of the owl. He opened the window and the owl swooped it. It stood on his bed, looking elegant and powerful. The old held out his leg for Harry to take the letter, which he did with a grateful smile. The long elegant scrawl on the envelope was unrecognisable as he fed the owl some treats before it flew off into the sunrise. He cracked the seal, and unfolded the piece of parchment, slumping onto his bed as he began to read the letter.

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_I am the goblin who is currently in charge of both the Potter and Black vaults. I wish to inform you that as named heir of both the noble houses of Potter and Black, your new title is now Lord Harrison James Potter-Black. I can only assume you have been informed of your impending Lordship and inheritance. However it is not uncommon for a muggle-raised wizard, such as yourself, to be kept in the dark about such things._

_Both vaults seem to be in order, however I would wish to discuss the issue of galleons being taken from the Potter vault on regular occurrence of twice a month. You will also be required to attend a will reading, now that you are Lord of both houses. The wills that will be read to you will be the wills of the dearly departed, Mrs Lily Potter, Mr James Potter and Mr Sirius Black. The reading will be on the 31st of July and One PM. We Goblins do not tolerate tardiness Mr Potter, as well you should know._

_I look forward to seeing you to discuss these issues. All you need to do is tap the parchment with your wand and say 'Portus' for the portkey to activate, and then you will have 30 seconds before it will bring you to my office._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Ragnuk_

_Head of the Black and Potter vaults._

Harry eyed the paper. Why had Dumbledore never told him that he was to be a Lord of both the Potter and Black houses? Well, there were lots of things, that old coot had never told him. And that was to be his downfall. Harry made his way to his desk, his eyes steeled in resolve. He was going to get an audience with the Dark Lord if it killed him.

After casting another quick tempus charm, and realising that his relatives would be awake soon, he bit his lip. Surely, his new form would make Uncle Vernon and Dudley hit him harder. His wand seemed to move on it's own accord as he cast a disillusionment charm over himself. He stopped to look in his mirror, seeming proud of his spell. Harry moved down the stairs and started to cook the breakfast.

Harry's family didn't seem to notice any changes except him not wearing his glasses, therefore didn't say anything. As the day drew on, he became more and more nervous. He spent most of his time wondering what could be so important as to require a formal meeting. At 12:45, once he had sorted his relatives lunch, he told them he was going out and went upstairs. Tapping his wand once on the parchment, he muttered the activation word and waited.

The portkey transported him into a conference room, a goblin sat at the head of the table. The goblin looked up once he arrived, one thin eyebrow shooting up his forehead.

"Mr Potter, I presume?" The goblin asked, standing up.

"Yes. You must be Ragnuk?" Harry returned. The goblin nodded, so Harry moved into a small bow, a smile curving his full lips.

"You are early, Mr Potter. I expected a wizard of your status to arrive at least ten minutes late." Harry chuckled dryly.

"I apologise, Ragnuk. Next time I shall try to be later." His voice dripping with amusement, his eyes lit up. The goblin eyed him warily.

"No need, Mr Potter. Usually, wizards do not treat us with such respect, you'll forgive me if I do not expect such rare things as being on time from a wizard such as yourself. We Goblin folke are not usually treated with such high regard." Harry's eyebrows furrowed as he took in this information.

"Well then, most wizards are stupid. I believe most goblins to have knowledge superior to that of most wizards, therefore deserving the respect of such wizards. You hold in high regards in my books, Ragnuk." And with that, he lowered into another bow.

"Thank you, Mr Potter. I shall remember that. Now, the reason I have called you here, is some inconsistencies in the Potter vault, and to listen to Mr and Mrs Potter's, and Mr Black's wills. We shall, of course, start with the wills."

After hearing the wills, Harry's eyes were glistening with tears. Tears, not just of sadness, but of pure fury. His fists were shaking with anger. Ragnuk, seemed to recognise this anger, and gave him five minutes to calm himself down. Once the five minutes were up, Ragnuk looked towards the young Lord, raising his eyebrows.

"So, young Lord Potter-Black. Now, we have sorted out the Wills, we'll go over the inconsistencies in the Potter vault. Now, twice a month, an amount of 2,000 Galleons are deposited into the vault of one Arthur and Molly Weasley. The deposits are taken out by the Headmaster of Hogwarts, one Albus Dumbledore."

Harry saw red. Hearing that, not only was Dumbledore stealing from him, but Mr and Mrs Weasley were getting the money. He was furious. Not only were they getting the money, but they still pretended to their children they were dirt poor. Things had to change

"Ragnuk, is there any way of getting all the money back?"

"Yes, Lord Potter-Black. But it could put the Weasley's into debt." Harry no longer cared. He simply shrugged his shoulders, and smiled.

"They shouldn't have stolen anything. Is that all, Ragnuk?"

"Yes, that's all Lord Potter-Black."

"I appreciate your time, Ragnuk. Thank you so much for this."

"We will provide you with a portkey. Should you wish to visit Diagon Alley, take it with you, all you need to do is tap it with your wand and, once again, say Portus."

With that, Harry bowed low, and left Gringotts to go into Diagon Alley. He picked up some new clothes and robes before tapping the portkey with his wand, and going back to his Aunt and Uncles house. He set down his new robes and clothes, smirking slightly. Steeling himself, Harry moved to his desk.

He picked up a fresh piece of parchment, his eagle feather quill and a pot of ink. He sat himself at his desk, and poised his quill over the parchment, biting his lip. But how did he start it?_ 'Hi Snape. I know you don't trust me but I know you're a spy for Voldy and not Dumblebee. Oh and by the way, I just want a meeting with Voldy because I'm switching into the dark'_? Not a chance. Like Snape would ever trust him if he wrote a letter like that. Biting his lip, he allowed his thoughts to run from his head into the parchment.

When he finished the letter, he read it over, biting his lip softly. _To hell with it_, he thought,_ if this doesn't work, I'll create my own third side in the wa_r. He let a soft sad laugh rip from his dry throat as he sealed the envelope.

"Hedwig?" He called softly, looking into the familiar hazel eyes of his snowy owl. His one true companion from his first year. She hooted lowly, and flew to his shoulder. He raised his hand to rub softly at her breast and she affectionately nipped his ear in return.

"You want to get out for a bit?" Her eyes almost widened in anticipation and she hooted lowly. "I thought so. Will you take this to Snape, please?" He watched as her eyes recognised who it was before he tied the letter to her outstretched legs and watched as she took off into the early morning sun.

_** ~~Malfoy Manor~~**_

Severus Snape sat on a comfortable leather chair in front of a crackling fire. The window just to his right was opened a little, letting a comforting breeze flow past his head. He relaxed into the chair, his eyes on the novel in his hands. A low hoot came from the window as a snowy owl stepped in the window. Severus's eyes widened as he looked to the all too familiar owl and her amber eyes.

"Hedwig. What are you doing here? Did the brat send you to me?" Hedwig hooted softly, stretching her leg towards Severus.

He got up, taking the parchment from her leg, and feeding her a few treats. He sighed lightly, allowing himself to fall back into his chair. Muttering under his breath, he ripped the envelope open. His eyes flickered over the writing.

_Dear Professor S. Snape,_

_I know you don't particularly trust me right now. And to be honest, I don't blame you. However, you think of me too much like my father. You are not, however, the only one to do this. I wish for you to hear me out and finish reading this letter before throwing it in the bin or burning it. I am more like my mother then you think._

_I have grown sick and tired of the old mans manipulations and I wish to defect to the dark side. Now, I know, you're probably growling 'insolent brat' or something along those lines under your breath, but don't write me off just yet. I believe I would be a great help to the Dark Lord's side and it would be a big kick in the Light's side when they realise their saviour has gone dark, don't you think? And, don't even try to convince me that you're not dark, because I know for a fact that you are totally and completely besotted to the dark side._

_I'm not the only the old coot has manipulated. Did he tell you that I grew up pampered by the muggles? He convinced you, like he convinced every other wizard that I grew up pampered. Having my every whim met to. I didn't. However, I would like to request a meeting with you, to discuss this further. Then perhaps, after a meeting with you, I could get a meeting with the Dark Lord._

_My mother, you know, she blamed herself for you defecting. She thought it was her fault. She thought that, maybe if she had forgiven you for calling her a mudblood, you might not have defected. She was wrong though. But, she had forgiven you. It's in her will. Which, I would love to discuss with you as well, because I believe there were some things you were left, that you did not receive. However, if you do wish to meet with me, I will be at the Leaky Cauldron on the first of August, at midday._

_I hope you are well, and I see you soon, Professor._

_Lord Harrison James Potter-Black._

"_Lord_? Seems I have a lot to discuss with Mr Potter." With that, he stood up, and rushed off to find his Lord, and let him know of this new discovery.


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer : The story line is mine, however, now I have more then just the clothes on my back. Harry Potter and all things affiliated with it belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary : What happens when Harry Potter discovers he is being lied to and manipulated by the only people he ever loved? No. No more of this. Harry turns to the only person he knows who won't lie to him. But where will that lead him? Will he follow the path of the light, the only path he's ever truly known, even though they abandoned him and let him be abused, or turn to the dark where they offer him everything he could ever want, including his first crush.**

**Warnings : There will be mentions of some rape and child abuse. If this is offensive in any way, please do not read. Pairings - RL/TR!LV, LM/SS, HP/DM. Weasley!bashing (Not Fred or George. Bill and charlie don't come into this story), Dumbles!bashing, Ron!bashing, Hermione!bashing.**

**Word count : 2,601 (Chapter)****.  
Word count : 5,600 (Whole).**

**Rating : M. If you find any of the above offensive, please don't read.**

* * *

"What do you mean he wishes to set up a meeting with you?!" Lord Voldemort asked, relatively calmly.

"My Lord, do you think I should meet with him? I do not suspect it could be a trap, as that would be terribly Slytherin for a Gryffindor." The black robed-clad man spoke softly, his voice a lovely baritone.

"Yes, you're right, Severus. However, I trust you will approach the situation with caution, not just rush in there, demanding answers. And, how many times must I tell you, call me Tom! None of this my lord nonsense when it is just us. Understand?"

"Of course Tom. I shall set up a meeting with the boy for tomorrow. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes. Now on with it."

Tom riddle was not commonly a very patient man, however, his faithful potions master had been creating him a new potion, so he had been very lenient with him. The potion was to restore him to his former self. In his former self, he was rather good looking, if he said so himself. Though, when Tom got in his fight with Dumblebee, he cast some curse on him, making him look more snake like.

Tom shook himself from his stupor in time to watch Severus raise from his seated position at the opposite side of his desk. He watched as Severus bowed ever so slightly, a smile curving his lips.

"Until next time, My Lord." He murmured, his voice dripping with amusement before he ducked out of the room. A curse hit the door as it was closing and he walked towards his study laughing softly.

* * *

~~Privet Drive~~

When Harry received his reply from Professor Snape, he was delighted. His hands shook with anticipation and it took him three attempts before the words sunk in.

_Dear Lord Potter-Black,_

_I would love to know how you acquired this title of Lord, without my knowledge. I graciously accept your invitation to meet and shall be arriving at your relatives home to speak with you. I shall arrive on the 2nd of August at precisely 2pm._

_Hoping you are well,_

_Professor S. Snape_

_Potions Master of Hogwarts_

That went even better then Harry expected! He had thought the first letter would be shot down immediately, and Harry would be forced to send another, pleading for a meeting. Then possibly a third with some mention of his home life and how he needed help. To be accepted straight away, it was brilliant. Now, when did his professor say he was- _Uh-oh! The second! That's today! And it's already 1 o'clock. I'm screwed!_

Harry jumped up, rushing down the stairs. His lack of focus on his surroundings is what caused him to be caught off guard when his lump of an uncle grabbed him around the waist and threw him down on the settee in the living room. Uncle Vernon quickly moved to straddle him, pinning him to the settee.

"I've been waiting a long time for an opportunity like this, you whore. Whores need to learn their place. You need to earn your keep now you're old enough boy."

And, without further ado, his uncle ripped his pants off him, removed his hard and straining member and slammed it straight into Harry's unprepared hole. Harry shrieked with pain, tears burning his eyes.

"Be quiet, freak! There's no-one around to hear you!" His uncle slipped his belt from around his fat waist and curved it around his fist. He slashed the buckle of the belt against his back multiple times as he repeatedly slammed into Harry. He could feel his hole tearing and fought against the tears that wanted to fall. He had not cried for that fat lump in over thirteen years. He would not start again now.

When the sound of a knife being hit against the table, he stiffened in fear. The knife was always bad news. His insides squirmed when Vernon pressed the blade onto his back. With a shriek of pain and a flourish of movements, the words 'whore', 'freak', 'slut' and 'mine' were carved into his back and side. Vernon laughed, and sprinkled some salt onto the wounds. He kept thrusting all the time with a sick groan.

After half an hour of the vicious beating and brutal raping, his uncle stiffened and shot his load into Harry's torn insides. His uncle pulled out, before tucking himself back in. A smirk lit up his uncles face as he started to lay into him with fists and - after dragging Harry off the settee - feet. Harry bit his lip to keep silent as he felt his ribs shatter and bruises swelling up under the skin.

All of a sudden, the front door slammed open. Harry looked up, fearfully and slightly anticipating. Was someone here to save him? No. Because nobody saved freaks. So when he heard the familiar baritone drawl of his potions master, he was sufficiently surprised.

"What the devil is going on here?!" His voice dripped with barely there anger, though his eyes promised murder. "Beating an innocent defenceless child! Even the dark lord is not that cruel!" He flicked his wand, non-verbally casting an incarcerous charm to bind the fat lump of a man. He swooped to the boy - no, man - led curled up on the floor. He took his robe from his shoulders and wrapped Harry in it. Another flick of his wand and all Harry's belongings were stored inside his trunk which was promptly shrunk and placed in a pocket. Snape walked outside with the man cradled in his arms. Holding his precious bundle close, he turned on the spot.

* * *

When Severus landed in Tom's office, holding a black wrapped bundle, he was surprised. He was lucky though since his lover had been doing nought but straddling him and making out with him. Severus blushed and looked away.

"I apologise, Tom. But this could not wait a moment longer. I suggest you call your most trusted healer."

The second the words were out of his lips, Tom's lover had shot up and thrown himself towards Severus.

"Harry!" Remus cried, his werewolf senses letting him know his cub is nearby. He moved the robe from Harry's body and cried out when he saw the damage. "What happened?" He whispered hoarsely.

"His pathetic muggle uncle was beating him." Severus replied, calmly, as Tom called his healer.

"His uncle? My God.. His uncle .. His uncle, raped him.." Remus muttered, devastated. "My cub. How dare he?! How dare he place my cub with those awful people! ESPECIALLY after everything you said about Petunia, Sev."

"Yes, I understand that. But, if you do not want your cub to die, you will step aside and allow me to place him in a room for the healers to see to him." Severus sneered at Remus, his own painful childhood flaring dangerously in his mind. Remus nodded, tears welling in his eyes. He gestured for Severus to go, stepping aside. Severus carried him into a spare bedroom and rested him on the bed. Mere moments later, the healer came rushing in, and pushed everyone out.

* * *

A few hours later found an annoyed, pacing werewolf, a brooding, pacing 'dungeon bat' and a faintly amused Dark Lord. They could hear mainly silence from in the room, but every once in a while, there would be a faint whimper or a cry of pain. In return, Remus let out an almost silent growl then a reassuring rumble which appeared to calm the boy down as there was no noise for a small while later.

Slowly, the door popped open and out came a weary woman, of about forty years. She had lovely brown hair in a messy bun on the top of her head with a few small streaks of gray. She had faded laugh lines around her eyes and a stern look on her face. She reminded one of Poppy Pomphrey, Hogwarts resident mediwitch, yet kinder; and more stern at the same time.

"God. The damage.. Years old. Some wounds are from the beginning of summer. He has scars that are years old." She said, using her 'no-nonsense' healer voice.

"How many years?" Remus asked fearfully, biting his lip softly. Tom came up behind him, wrapping his younger lover in his arms tenderly. The Healer frowned for a moment, looking to Remus. She sighed lightly, her eyes grave.

"The youngest scars appear to be from last summer. The oldest are from about fifteen years ago." Everything stopped, before Remus roared in rage. His eyes turned amber, with the influence of the wolf. With the full moon being so close, only his mate or cub could calm him. His mate wrapped him in his arms, frowning in anger. "Unfortunately, that's not the worst. Harry appears to have magic restricting bands. He has one on his neck and one of each of his ankles. Out of the magical signatures that locked them, there are three, I only recognise one. The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I will need help removing them, perhaps you can help me identify the other two."

Together, the four moved back into the room, only to freeze at the sigh before them. Harry was sitting up at the head of the bed, his knees pulled to his chest, his chin resting on his knees. His still brightly shining emerald green eyes stared at the four of them, pining them in place.

"I can tell you who the other two were." His voice, like him, seemed very small and innocent, though that was perhaps the scariest bit. The tiny frame seemed swamped in that large bed, his skin too pale in the black silk sheets. "Mr and Mrs Weasley. Bumblewhore convinced them that it was best for me. That I was emotionally distraught and I needed containing. That I could lose control and attack people. Wanna know the spells they used? Anti-suicide. Anti-self harm. I can't even eat properly, not that I'm allowed to eat much at the Dursley's anyway. Did you know, I'm allergic to peanuts and potatoes? That's all I had to eat at first, till I realised that I was allergic and I started refusing them. Moony!" His voice suddenly filled with childlike glee at seeing his honorary father.

Remus smiled and moved forwards, all anger forgotten; for now. He wrapped Harry up in his arms, resting his nose in Harry's silky black locks and inhaled deeply. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and smiled softly.

"Harry, this is Tom Riddle. He's my mate." He looks down at Harry for a moment, before looking away, biting his lip.

"Moony? Look at me?" Remus shook his head slightly, not wanting to see the disgust or resentment that could possibly be in his cubs eyes. "Remus Lupin, you look at me right now." His voice was filled with authority and it shocked Remus enough to make him look at Harry. His eyes were warm and happy, despite the order.

"I'm so happy you found your mate, Moony. Now I don't have to convince you to turn dark with me." He giggled softly, burrowing himself closer to Remus's chest.

"As happy as this little reunion is, would you not be glad to be rid of those ridiculous bands?" came the smooth baritone of the potions professor.

"Hello, Sevvie." Harry said cheekily, smirking gently. Severus narrowed his eyes at him, but let it slide. Harry's smirk widened. Remus carefully lifted Harry, and moved to the head of the bed, holding Harry close to him. He nodded once, to say go ahead.

An hour and a half later, found a peacefully sleeping Harry curled up to a sleeping Remus, worry lines stressing his forehead. Tom and Severus stood over them, both deep in thought and frowning. A certain blonde walked in, tilting his head.

"My Lord? Severus?" Came the famous drawl of Lucius Malfoy. He stopped just behind Severus, and lazily wrapped his arms around him.

"Lily's son, Lucius.. Lily's son. How could he do it to her son?" He muttered, tears in his eyes though he would never let them fall. Lucius just tightened his arms, and frowned.

"Come now. Let's go to bed. We shall talk to him in the morning. Let me take care of you." He uttered softly in Severus's ear.

"Oh that's right. You get laid, while I can't." Tom joked, pouting softly. The two lovers walk down the corridor to their own room where they fall into bed together.

A calm sweeps over the manor an hour later as everyone sleeps peacefully. The soft sound of owls hooting fills the air as they fly in and out to hunt.

* * *

Red eyes snapped open, looking up at the ceiling. He was confused as to what had woken him until he heard the soft slurping noises and felt the wonderful suction on his member. He looked down and groaned at the sight. Remus on his knees, with his lips around Tom's erect penis, amber eyes locked on red. Claws trailed softly over Tom's thighs as a tongue licked along the vein softly. A hand came up to fondle his sack and he released with a shout of pleasure. Remus crawled up Toms body, and curled into his side with a sigh of contentment.

"Remus, love?" Tom murmured, stroking his hand through Remus's hair.

"Yes?" He purred. looking up into red eyes. Tom suddenly flipped Remus under him, stroking his hand down down Remus's chest.

"Payback." A smirk curved his lips at the look of lust in Remus's eyes. Tom's lips found Remus's nipple and he started to lavish at it. Nibbling and sucking until the nipple stood fully erect. He turned his attention onto the nipple, giving it the same treatment. Remus groaned, trying to press his hips up into Tom's.

"Tom." He growled, amber eyes shining brightly. Before he could blink, Tom's mouth engulfed him, and he groaned huskily. Tom grazed his teeth gently on the shaft causing Remus to buck into his mouth, head tilting backwards. He worked his magic on Remus and watched as he arched up towards him with a smirk. Remus's hands buried into Tom's hair when he felt that familiar coil in his stomach. With a growl, he cummed hard down Tom's throat and watched as Tom swallowed it all.

"You have no idea, how hot you look doing that." Remus muttered, pulling Tom up for a kiss and tasting himself in the kiss. "Actually though, I have two things to tell you over breakfast. Well, tell you one thing, ask you another.." The nervousness shone in his eyes, so Tom nodded, with a gentle smile.

Half an hour later, the two sat, freshly washed and dressed at the breakfast table, eating some pancakes.

"What was it, my love? Relax and tell me.."

"Well, first. If Harry approves, could we adopt him?" Remus muttered gently, looking into Toms face. He relaxed when Tom's face split into a wide grin.

"I would love nothing more, my lovely. And the other thing?" He replied, stretching across the table to grip Remus's hand.

"What would you say, to kids of your own?" Remus asked, head down.

"Kids of my own? Well.. I'd love them, why?"

"Well.. I'm pregnant.."

* * *

**A/N : Sorry for the almost cliffy! Surprise guys! I'm sorry it took so long! I'll try and update within a week, but please don't hate if I don't get it out within a week.**


End file.
